


Shake the ground

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [48]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt: picture pissed!Madara trying to mess with-- er, find out Tobirama's weakness by taking on a woman's shape and trying to seduce him. Because I can see Madara trying that in all seriousness and not expect the backfire...





	Shake the ground

Tobirama  takes one look at him and chokes on his drink.

Caught off guard, Madara freezes. He hasn’t even used one of his carefully rehearsed seductive lines yet, and he hadn’t  _thought_  Tobirama was enough of a prude to be undone by a low-cut dress, but - 

“Madara,” Tobirama wheezes. “What are you  _wearing_?”

Madara’s jaw unhinges. His henge is  _perfect_  - he’s tested it on several people, and even  _Izuna_  hadn’t recognized him. (Which he is  _not_  going to think about, because there’s a line and that tripped right over it.)

There’s a long moment of silence as Tobirama gets himself under control and Madara tries to figure out whether to deny fiercely or give up the game and slink away.

Obviously, he goes with the former option. 

“I’m not - !” he starts.

“And  _I_ ,” Tobirama cuts in, “am the strongest sensor in Fire Country.”

….Madara may have forgotten about that point.

There’s another pause, but this time when Madara drags his horrified gaze up, Tobirama is starting to  _smirk._

“Besides,” he adds, setting his glass aside and standing up, right in Madara’s personal space. He leans in, mouth a bare inch from Madara’s ear, and murmurs, “If you were going for seduction, you would probably have better luck in your regular body.”

“ _What_ ,” Madara squawks.

Tobirama pulls back, just so that Madara can see him rolling his eyes. “You’re a moron. Haven’t you noticed yet that I’m gay?”

…So maybe Madara missed that as well. He’s torn between bristling indignation and an involuntary surge of interest, right up until the moment Tobirama upends his drink over Madara’s head.

 

 


End file.
